Tim Is Sick
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: In which, Tim is sick, Dick has the flu, and Cass is sick of both. Chapter 5 now UP!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC owns Tim Dick, ect. This is not for profit so no money for you!

Author's Note: I was inspired by my current situation to write this one. I have been fighting off a bad cold for 4 weeks and decided someone should share my sorrow…

Dedication: This is dedicated to Ally, my archive YOU RULE! AOL Lacks COFFEE!

In which Tim gets sick, Dick has the Flu, and Cass is ticked off at both.

Cough "Ow!" Hack! Hack! Hack! "Ugh! I Cough don't want to go to school today. "Augh" Tim Drake muttered as he shut off his alarm and crawled out of bed. Cough! Cough! "Augh!" Hack! Hack! Tim had to pause because it is really hard to get ready for class when you are dying from coughing to hard. Suddenly, the world starting turning and the boy sank to his knees. Unable to stop the overwhelming nausea, Tim heaved. Blood mixed with last nights Pot Roast, as the boy continued to cough violently, barley being able to breath. Tim's senses picked up the noiseless entrance of Cassandra Cain as the new Batgirl came through his bedroom window.

Seeing his condition and reading his unspoken plea for help, Cass immediately did the only thing she could, she screamed at him, "STUPID TIM! BREATH THROUGH NOSE! DEEP! NOT MOUTH! BREATHING THROUGH MOUTH MAKES YOU COUGH MORE!"

Even though Tim was close to passing out he obeyed. When he was done coughing, Tim gasped for air. "Thanks Cass" His ragged voice rasped. Batgirl wiped his face and said "Change shirt. STINKY"

As Tim changed his clothes, Cass informed him that the reason she was visiting was because Dick was in the Hospital. "I though he HATED being in the hospital! Is he hurt?" Tim asked Cass shook her head, "No. Sick, Babs says he collapsed on roof last night, has high fever, very weak.Doctors.. have little hope…no cure yet". Tim coughed, the relazation was plain to Cass whose one of many talents included reading body language, Tim was worried. The young boy wonder shook with both exhaustion and fear. "They…they don't have a cure?" asked Tim. Batgirl shook her head. "So they're just going to let this disease…KILL DICK?" Tim yelled. Cass nodded, "They…say he not fighting, Is for the best…. best to let him go then to let him stay and suffer."

Tim was so upset that he began coughing violently. "What!" he cried Cough "What do they mean" Hack "he isn't fighting?" Cough Cough Cough "Dick never gives up!" Cough Hack. Cass smacked him in the back of the head, "Stupid Tim! The disease eating Dick, doctors know Dick suffering and finding cure takes time…time Dick not have. The longer it takes to find a cure the longer Dick suffers".

Tim hung his head in defeat. "I still don't believe Dick gave up." SMACK "Ow!" Tim yelled "Cass! What" Cough "was that for?!" Cough. Batgirl growled in annoyance and frustration, "Stupid Tim! So clueless! Dick not give up! Doctors give up on Dick!

Cough Hack Wheeze "Oh. Well I'm going to be late for class… " Tim started

WHACK! "YOU SICK!!! YOU NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" Cass screamed. Tim rubbed his cheek "I guess Oracle took care of Wheeze my call for absence?" Cough Cough Hack Cough. Batgirl nodded and Tim sighed with relief and collapsed on his bed. Cass went to the ktitchen to brew some coffee shaking her head at Tims lack of intelligence. Maybe caffine would get the third Robin's mind jogging again. Looking at her friend laying spread eagle on his bed, his body heaving from coughing. "Poor Tim, poor stupid clueless, sick, helpless Tim" Cass smiled. "Yes, he needs Coffee".

End


	2. A Different direction

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, won't keep 'em.

**Author's Notes: **Ok, one of my reviewers was kind enough to encourage me to continue this story, and I decided to go for it. Unfortunately, the humor thing sort of disappears in this chapter because the FIRST chapter was supposed to be a one-shot and that arc would be hard to carry over to the next section. I wanted to tell the story from Dick's POV, so here we go. It is my first shot at getting in the head of a character in the third person, and I would love to hear from my readers how I did, so please review!

"_Have you ever had a dream, Neo, you felt so sure was real?"_

_**Morphius, The Matrix **_

* * *

He supposed he was either dying or unconscious. The fever had been eating him alive, that much he remembered. He also remembered not being able to breathe and the humiliation of having to be put on a respirator. The one thing he _didn't_ remember was slipping into this black hole that he found himself in after waking up from a wonderful dream. He decided that it wasn't important _how_ he got there, he _needed _to get home.

As Dick stood up, the darkness gave way to a dull grey mistiness that also dissolved to reveal a gigantic park. Puzzled, Dick turned a full 180 degrees and found that each time he turned, a new environment was revealed. In front was the park. To his left was a dark, familiar-looking cave. To his right was the Bludhaven skyline, and behind him was the unmistakable silhouette of a circus. _Ok,_ he thought, rubbing his temples, _I'm definitely unconscious. Well, Grayson, better pick a direction and hope it doesn't kill you. _

Dick began to walk into the park. When his foot touched the grass he realized that he had walked through a portal. The park had become a complete environment, with trees, chirping birds, and the warm glow of the sun overhead. A breeze blew in Dick's face, making him grin in pleasure as the wind tousled his hair. For a few moments he drank in the environment, not knowing that a shadow had crept close and was waiting in ambush nearby. Then, his 'Bat Senses perked up, and he became very alert.

The young man suddenly felt chilled. _Something's not right here_. He couldn't put his finger on what bothered him until he got chills again. Something was out there, lurking at the edges of his unconsciousness. On top of that, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. This feeling grew until finally out of nowhere, came a voice.

"Hey Grayson! Didja miss me?"

Whirling around, Dick faced the voice. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the speaker as the deceased second Robin. The boy was dressed in the costume he had died in and was still scarred from the ordeal. Yet he was unmistakably Jason Peter Todd.

"_Jason" _Dick breathed, his legs buckling. Jason chuckled softly as he caught his adoptive older brother and lowered him slowly down to the grass.

"Steady there, Dick! If you pass out while you're already unconscious, you and I'll become room mates!"

The stunned aerialist looked once more at the brother he never spent time getting to know and noticed something odd about the boy's features.

"Why do you have _red_ hair?!"

". . . "

"You had _black_ hair when you died and when _I _last saw you."

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "Relax Grayson!" he chastised, and then explained,

"Apparently, this is my _natural_ hair color. It's not _red, _it's _strawberry blond._ I'm kinda surprised you didn't know, or find out, that I dyed it black after becoming Robin. I'm sure Bruce archived that little detail in my file somewhere."

Dick snorted, "Jays, I didn't look at your file when you were _alive_, let alone after you died. So, what _else_ can you tell me? Where _am_ I? I mean, besides the obvious of 'my unconscious environment'. What are _you_ doing here? How do I regain consciousness? More importantly and at the top of my list is the question, _why_ do I have this sense that something ominous is lurking nearby, waiting to jump me?!"

Jason rubbed his forehead and held up a green-gloved hand to stop the overflow of questions. "Let me see if I can answer all of your questions, in no particular order, and still manage to help you understand the circumstances in which you find yourself."

". . ."

"In other words, sit back and shut up, 'cause you're in for one doozie of a mind trip!"

* * *

**YIPPEEEE!! The semester is OVER!! This means I have more time for my fans and my fics. SQWEEEAALLL!! The info on Jason's hair came from Wikipedia, and I found it so interesting that I HAD to put it in! Actually, some moron changed the info and now the facts say that before DC changed their continuity with **_**Infinite Crisis, **_**Jason Todd had BLOND hair instead of the original article's RED hair. Now, I don't know which version is true, so I settled on giving the poor kid a combination of both, hence the strawberry blond version of the second Robin that appears here. Next Chapter is COMING! Please REVIEW!!**


	3. Exposition

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Note: ** OK people, here it is. This chapter was not titled pointlessly! It may be boring. It may not be. However, every great film that has been the least bit successful has had an exposition scene of some kind, and so have many books. I figured, "Why break tradition?" Here we go. Please tell me what you think.

--

* * *

Jason sat on the grass and motioned for Dick to do the same. Once his predecessor was comfortable the red-haired Robin took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"Ok, Grayson, here's the deal; you, as I'm sure you've noticed, are in a deep coma. Since you are so deep in your mind I have the pleasure of being your guide. You saw four lands when you entered your coma. Those are all different parts of you**:** the circus brat, Squire to the Dark Knight, Bludhaven's protector, and here-" Jason gestured to the environment around them,"-are all parts of your semi-consciousness. This is the Robin side of you, I think. Everything _here_ is always in spring. Right now, this is the only part of you that is untouched. The rest of your mind needs work."

Dick was puzzled, "So, whatever is stalking me is _destroying _me?"

"Afraid so. As to _what _is stalking you, I think you can figure that one out as well. I mean, you _are_ the world's second greatest detective, aren't you?"

Dick chuckled and thought for a moment.

"It's the disease, isn't it? The _disease_ is waiting for me, _hunting_ me down."

"Bingo. But it can't reach you here. Something keeps it out of this part of your mind. Maybe it's that same aspect of you that kept Bruce out of the dark for so many years. I don't know. At this point it's irrelevant. What matters now is that you defeat the disease _before _it kills you."

The former Boy Wonder rubbed his hands through his ebony locks and posed the obvious question to his successor.

"Okay…_how _exactly am I supposed to do this? I mean, you can't fight black mists of death with escrima."

"Actually, you can."

"…."

Jason took a moment to configure what he was trying to explain so he wouldn't end up confusing his predecessor. After some thought, the Deceased Boy Wonder continued the explanation.

"The disease has personified itself in each of your different mind areas. Don't ask me why, I don't know. I _can_ show you _how_."

The second Robin gestured and a window appeared, revealing a 'video screen' view of Dick's 'circus' environment. Jason pointed to a figure that was wrecking havoc on everything around him.

"Recognize this guy?"

Dick's eyes turned to narrow slits.

"_Zucco._" The name was a growling hiss.

"Bingo, big bro."

Jason gestured again. The scene changed to the familiar Bludhaven skyline. The specterling zoomed in on a mammoth form tromping through a city street. The eyes of Bludhaven's protector widened in both surprise and dread as recognition crossed his face.

"_Blockbuster._"

Again the screen changed, this time the Batcave greeted the viewers. A small form lurked in the shadows. Dick recognized the person instantly and his eyes widened. "It _can't_ be." he breathed, looking from Jason to the figure in the shadows. Jason shrugged.

"Hey, this is _your_ head, remember?"

"But _how?!_ You're right here!"

"I told you, Grayson, the disease _personified_ itself."

"Why you?"

"You tell me. Look at the pattern. Zucco. Blockbuster. Me. What is there in common?"

"They're all _jerks_. What's your point?"

"Thanks a lot. Very funny. NEXT!"

Dick thought for a moment, "They're all figures that I've had to deal with mentally or physically. One of them wanted to kill me. One of them is trying to have me killed, and the last of them…" the Former Robin's voice broke and he hung his head in shame. His tone was thick with self condemnation as he barely got out the next words.

"The last of them… I _helped_ kill."

WHAM!!

"OW!! What was THAT for?!" Dick rubbed his head where a bump was already forming.

Jason put down the crowbar that he had beaned his predecessor with and pointed to the figure still lurking in the Cave.

"Stop blaming yourself for my death, Grayson! Not only do I get enough of that from Bruce, but that kind of attitude is going to get you killed! This battle is mental _and_ physical. Each of these personifications will target a weakness you have in their area-"

"-if I fail to defeat them then I die, right?"

"Yes. You aren't very patient, you know."

"Sorry. So, where do I start?"

Jason shrugged and swept his hand over the three environments.

"Your choice. Choose your first battle wisely. Remember, in order to wake up, you have to get through _all three battles_ in one piece."

"So I should save Blockbuster for last." Dick said, standing up. Jason nodded and also stood.

"That would be wise. One down, two to go. Be careful out there. Remember, if you pass out while you already unconscious you _will_ die. Triumph, and I can lead you to back to consciousness."

The Second Robin's figure began to flicker and a look of horror crossed his face. "NO! What are you doing!!" Jason reached out to Dick frantically as something began pulling the second Robin out of his predecessor's mind.

"Jason, what's wrong?!" Dick hollered, grabbing his successor's outstretched hand.

"Don't let go, Dick!" Jason pleaded, "Whatever you do, _don't let go!!_"

"I won't let you go!" Dick said, his hand in an unbreakable deathgrip around the young boy's wrist. The former Robin felt Jason being pulled into another dimension against his will. From Jason's expression it was a dimension that Dick did not want his successor to ever enter. Dead or not.

"Let him go, Trigon!!" the Titan leader growled as the environment swirled around them and began to change. When everything came together again the crisis had passed, and the two found themselves in Dick's environment of Haly's Circus.

"Well, Guess I take down Zucco first."

"Ironic, huh?"

--

* * *

**Tim: **_Ok, so let me get this straight; Dick has to take down his mental enemies before they kill him because they are actually personifications of the disease he's fighting._

**Me: **_Yes_

**Tim: **_What kind of disease are we talking about here?_

**Me: **_If I told you I'd be telling THEM! I will say that the disease has not been discovered yet._

**Tim:**_Well, DUH!! if it had been discovered, ther'd be an ANTIDOTE!_

**Me:**_ If there was an antidote, then we would have no story, Current Boy Wonder._

**Tim: **_You're really sick, you know that?_

**Me:**_ Everyone's a critic_

**Tim:**_ I thought you LIKED getting reviews._

**Me:**_ I do. from my READERS. Anyway, the end note is almost as long as the fic so I'm cutting it short. More to come, my faithful readers! Please, REVIEW!_


	4. Out of Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing so no money for you! Hahahahaha!!

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter is for all of you who wanted to see more Tim/Cass interaction xD Sorry for the late post but I have been working on my Speed Racer fics and have kinda been stuck on this for a while. Writer's Block SUCKS! Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Cass folded her arms and cleared her throat disapprovingly. Her patient was NOT making this easy for himself or for her. Twice the thick-headed Boy Wonder had tried to sneak away, and twice his plans had been thwarted by his unofficial caregiver. Now the Current Robin was insisting that he was in desperate need of medical attention and was calling Oracle to arrange for him to be put in the same room as Nightwing at the hospital. After completing his task, Tim collapsed on the sofa exhausted. Cass sat next to him and messed with his hair.

"Not good idea."

Tim coughed and rasped, "I kinda _like _this."

The current Batgirl yanked the black locks she'd been playing with, making Tim yelp.

"Not what I meant, stupid. _This _good idea. Same room as Dick? NOT good idea."

"Why? (Cough! Cough!)"

"Him sick. You sick. He infect you. You KILL him with cold virus then die of what he got. He die. You die. Bruce find out then dies of heartbreak. I get distracted by sadness and get hit by truck because YOU DIE! Not good idea!"

Tim caughed for ten minutes while chuckling, "Cass (Cough! Cough!) relax, will you? (Wheeze!) Besides, the possibility of you getting run over by a truck (Cough!) is zero to a million! (Cough cough HACK!) OH MAN!! I LEAKED all over my PANTS!!"

"Is an omen."

"IT IS NOT!!(Cough, Cough!) CASS!! (groan!) _please _get me some more pants!"

"PHEW!! Is _NASTY!! _Robin layed BIG egg this time! If you pee in car, YOU clean! I get clean pants. Then we go."

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

After Cass got Tim situated in the hospital bed, she looked across the room at the comatose form of Nightwing. His Kevlar had been replaced with a stark white gown, but his mask was still firmly in place. Cass snorted. _Stupid Dick! _Knowing he was sick, the hotheaded vigilante had obviously gone on patrol anyway, then collapsed somewhere when his body decided to quit on him. The current Batgirl turned her attention to the sleeping Robin and sighed.

"Nightwing bad influence. Him stubborn and got half-killed. You stubborn, and cold get worse because you no rest. Now, stubbornness may kill all. I then will be alone. Like Batman."

Cassandra Cain had known many emotions. She may have not _shown_ much emotion, but she felt like everyone else. Fear was the one emotion that Cass had trouble with because she didn't feel afraid very often. Now, however, facing the possibility of being totally and completely alone, she was terrified.

Cass moved next to Tim's bedside and watched him sleep: his breathing deep and calming to her. She listened so intently that before she knew it, Cass had drifted into a deep sleep; her breathing in time with the sleeping body on the bed and her senses oblivious to the warning signs that Tim had drifted further into darkness.

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT**

Dr. Robert Kain checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. _Where is he? He should be here by now!_ Across the room, the window shades rustled slightly. Before the doctor could blink, the Batman appeared in front of him; cape surrounding him like folded wings and eyes piercing the dim lit office. The doctor felt his skin crawl as the Caped Crusader addressed him in a voice colder than steel.

"What have you learned, Robert?"

Taking a deep breath, the doctor placed a file on his desk. The Batman squinted and looked through the data with a frown as Robert explained,

"The disease Nightwing was diagnosed with is. . ._fatal_, Batman. We don't have a cure for it because technically, it doesn't exist. We call it Incolitaenzitus, or Incolita for short. It is basically a combination of the world's most deadly diseases, which is also why we're having so much trouble finding a cure for it."

"How was it distributed? According to my sources it was neither inhaled nor injected."

"That is correct. The virus was _ingested._ Someone slipped your man a mickey. Don't disappear on me, Batman. They already caught the guy. Besides, the deed was done and pounding the guy responsible won't change that fact."

Batman nodded then turned his attention to the monitors set to survey the patient's room. His eyes fell on the prone body of his eldest lying hooked up to machines that kept his body alive, and the man's heart nearly skipped a beat as he realized that his boy looked more dead than asleep.

"How long?" The words almost stayed in his throat as his hands gripped the windowsill so hard it almost cracked.

Dr. Kain dreaded that question every time it came up for any patient and he hated to have to answer in the negative. He rarely had a choice and this time was no exception. Taking a deep breath, the faithful doctor sighed heavily and reluctantly broke the news to his cowled guest.

"He's run out of time, Batman. I'd say he's got at most 36 hours. The disease is eating him alive and unless we can come up with a cure in the next few hours, we're going to lose him."

The vigilante clenched his fist and growled, "Is he fighting?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Others think he gave up days ago but I _know _Nightwing. That boy wouldn't give up until his heart stopped beating. He is _definitely _fighting this thing and fighting it _hard_."

Batman turned to leave and fixed the doctor with a glare.

"Then we still have time."

TBC


	5. Zucco

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the plot. DC RULES!

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Tony Zucco in the small circus environment; all he had to do was follow the destruction. When Jason had said that his mind needed work, he hadn't been exaggerating. Trailers and booths were in shambles. There were shredded tents and the animals were running amuck because their cages had been destroyed.

_Grayson._

He knew that voice. The whisper was carried on the wind and seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Zucco! Show yourself!"

_Grayson!_

This time, the vigilante was _sure _that his challenge waited for him in the Big Top. He was about to reach behind him and grab his escrima sticks, but realized he was dressed in his circus threads.

"Oh, terrific. Not only do I have to deal with Zucco all over again, I have to face him _unarmed!_" Gasping, Dick covered his mouth, his eyes wide in shock as he suddenly squeaked,

"JASON! I've _de_-aged! I'm nine again!"

The second Robin materialized and chuckled, "AWWW! Dicky, you are so dang _cute!_ Just look at those _eyes!_ No wonder Barbara fell in love with you at such an early age!"

Jason laughed at the murderous look his predecessor threw him, and then turned serious as he weighed Dick's chances. The specterling frowned as he broke the silence with a sigh and shook his head.

"Doesn't look too good, bro. Looks like this battle is going to attack your psych."

"Why is that a _bad _thing? I've already mentally dealt with this particular situation from my past**;** that's a big part of how Bruce knew I was ready to become Robin. I took down Zucco before I swore the Oath."

_GRAAYSSSOOON!_

Jason was confused, "Oath? _What _oath?! _I _never swore an oath! Wait, we're getting off-subject here. This is a BIG problem because even though you dealt with this before, the past can still hurt. I should know. I'm still dealing with mine. HEY! Earth to Grayson! Earth to Grayson! PAY ATTENTION!" Once again, the second Robin smacked his predecessor with a crowbar. The pain brought the de-aged Former Boy Wonder to his senses with a question.

"Why is he calling me like that and why does it give me chills? I've defeated him mentally and physically, so why am I so frightened?"

Jason led the trembling Romany Wonder to the Big Top's entrance as he gave his answer.

"Because you're _nine_ Dicky. You're letting your _mind _de-age as well as your body. Start thinking Robin and maybe it'll help. Now, get in there and take this guy down for _good!_ Remember, though, be careful because he _will_ try to wear you down mentally then come in for a physical killing blow. Keep your head and you should do just fine. Good luck. I'll be waiting here when you get back."

With a shove, the boy was in the Big Top, not quite ready to face the challenge that awaited him. Glancing nervously around, Dick saw no sign of Zucco in the performance area. Thinking hard, the young aerialist looked for his quarry near the trap rigging. Suddenly from the shadows came a voice, making him squeal and seek the cover of shadows himself but there were none.

Feeling vulnerable and scared, Dick stood in the dim light of the room, his bright blue eyes scanning everywhere at once and his small arms hugging his chest. The voice snickered again then a muscled arm pulled the boy close as the voice slavered,

"Guess who, Little Dicky! That's right, your old Uncle Tony Zucco is here to finish what he started. You made a very big booboo not insisting that the lines be checked, _didn't _you, Dicky? Now you're all alone. All alone with Uncle Zucco and your _guilt!_ Right, Dicky?!" The man ran his fingers down the boy's back, making Dick give an involuntary shudder. As scared and helpless as he was, Dick didn't bite at the bate Zucco had thrown at him.

"That won't work Zucco! I've put it behind me." His voice shook but his eyes were hard.

His captor laughed at him, then backhanded him _hard_. The frightened gypsy fell to the ground, tears of frustration and helplessness forming in his cobalt eyes as his attacker yanked him to his feet and continued to smack him mercilessly. Laughing at his victim's cries of pain, the monster snarled,

"Well, then I guess Uncle Tony will have to play with you the _hard _way, you little Brat! Does it _hurt_, Little Dicky?! You _like _ that?! GOOD!! Have some more you pathetic _weakling!_ I can't _believe _ I was out-smarted by such a _Gaje'"_

THAT hurt more than the beating ever could, snapping the boy out of his terror-induced paralysis. _THINK Dick! Would __Robin__ take that kind of insult? __**HELL NO!!**_Dick grit his teeth and thought, _Robin! _ Instantly, he transformed from a trembling, frightened little boy, into the fearless, in-control Titan leader who didn't take anything lightly and took flak from no one.

Drawing his knees to his chest and using Zucco's broad shoulders for leverage, the nimble Boy Wonder flipped over his enemy's head and landed with bent knees. In a moment quicker than thought, he pivoted, kicking Zucco _hard_ in the back and knocking the man headfirst into some wire rigging.

"You'll pay for that boy!" the villain snarled as he stood up. To his annoyance, his prey had vanished from sight; camouflaged by the black of his cape. Zucco smiled wickedly as he saw a flash of the garment's underside tint and heard boots scraping the floor as Robin scurried to find a place to maneuver. "Come back Dicky! Babsy'll be disappointed if you chicken out now!" The Titan leader snorted. Zucco lunged toward the sound only to find that the boy was once again on the move. A rope suddenly dropped in front of the killer, and he looked up to see the masked teen hanging on another wire not far from the one that dangled in front of the man. Robin leered at his parents' killer and growled in disgust.

"Time to play this game _my _way, Bozo! If you want me so bad, you're gonna have to climb up here and GET me!"

"With pleasure!" Zucco climbed up the line until he was nose-to-nose with the Boy Wonder. Robin chuckled and flipped to a platform, gesturing with one green-gloved hand to the maze that was the trapeze,

"I'm in _my _element, sicko. We're playing by _my _rules now!"

The man leaped for his prey with an enraged roar. Robin laughed coldly and began easily maneuvering across the traps; flipping, ducking and swinging with an artist's ease. Somehow, though, no matter how quickly he moved, his enemy stayed not ten steps behind him. Slavering and sneering, Zucco kept up with his quarry. Figuring it was time and sick of the whole cat-and-mouse routine, Robin finally decided to end the game with some poetic justice. Taking out a birdarang, the Boy Wonder grit his teeth and snarled,

"I've already brought you to justice. Now it's my turn to deal _vengeance._"

With merciless vigor, the last of the Flying Graysons flung the razor-tipped weapon through the villain's steel wound rope, cleanly slicing the lifeline and sending the murderer screaming to the ground below. Cold, resolved blue eyes watched as the body fell and didn't turn away until it hit the ground and turned into a black vapor that slowly dissipated. Only when the mist left did the triumphant Romany warrior emerge from the tent to join his successor, who thumped him on the back. As the two headed for the environment known as The Cave, Robin clenched his fist and murmured,

"One down, two to go."

"Are you ready for the second battle?"

"Bring it on."


End file.
